Cooper
Cooper is a supporting character from the movie, Trolls. Appearance Cooper looks very different compared to most Trolls. Unlike most Trolls he has four legs and a very tall striped red and pink neck. He has short blue hair that doesn't stick up like most Trolls in Troll Village. Cooper only wears a green hat. Cooper is on Funk Troll heritage. He resembles Prince D, King Quincy and Queen Essence's son, but due to the lack of information it is unknown why the two look similar. Personality Cooper is a Troll who goofs off and is less then serious. He often appears quite dimwitted, for example in Trolls when escaping Chef he goes into the tall grass to hide with Poppy and the child Trolls, forgetting to blend in. In Trolls: The Beat Goes On!, Poppy states that Cooper's mind works in reliable mannerism, meaning that he shouldn't be doubted when he knows something. His methods do not seem to be logical, or even sometimes sane, but often end up getting the result done. He seems completely oblivious at times in to serious situations. In Chummy Sparklestone, he went around and solves mysteries despite barely having much information to go by in many cases. Likewise, in the same episode he found it impossible to be Chummy Sparklestone until Guy Diamond convinced himself he was the character, leading to him completely forget who "Cooper" was. Poppy later convinced him to figure out where Cooper went which lead to him reverting back to his normal self. Even Cloud Guy acknowledges Cooper's goofiness. In the DVD extras for Trolls when speaking about Cooper, he tells the audience not to laugh as it only encourages him, to which Cooper while he has started to say this took a stance to make him look like he is flying by making only his head and arms appear on the screen. Relationships Princess Poppy Cooper and Princess Poppy are very close friends. Princess Poppy is very worried, and upset when Cooper and her other friends are taken by Chef, the cruel and nasty Bergen. Although she is very anxious she also feels confident and positive that she will go and find her friends and bring them back home. Branch Cooper considered him a party pooper and questioned why Poppy would even invite him to his party. Like the other members of The Snack Pack he realises Branch has reasons for acting the way he is later on in Trolls. Skills & Abilities He has most normal Troll abilities. Cooper has issues with camouflaging himself as seen in Trolls and he has less control over his abilities with his hair. Both issues are to do with his heritage. Cooper's fur is used to make Hug-Time Bracelets and it has special properties. Cupcakes Cooper is able to poop cupcakes, it is unknown if this is a unique trait to him or his Tribe. In Trolls World Tour, he also poops an entire cake complete with candles. Music In Trolls, when Cooper wasn't harmonising his lyrics with other Trolls, he added a rap beat to them. For example, in Can't Stop the Feeling! when the lyrics "Nowhere to hide when I'm gettin' you close" he sings "can't stop, won't stop". In the lines "When we move, well, you already know" he says "Just go, just work". In Trolls World Tour, it is revealed he is a Funk Troll and thus sings in the tune of the Funk Troll genre. He is also capable of playing a harmonica with just his mouth. He is considered a great dancer due to his 4 legs he can pull off some unique foot movements. History Before the main storyline Cooper was said to have mysteriously showed up in Troll Village. The strange Troll stayed to live in the village afterwards, with there being no indication where Cooper came from. According to the Trolls supplementary information, Mandy Sparkledust discovered how fashion his fur into Hug-Time Bracelets. At the party, Cooper joins in dancing alongside Poppy and King Peppy when their fireworks and loud noises cause Chef to find the Trolls. During the attack, Cooper tried to blend in with his surroundings but failed and was taken by Chef along with other members of The Snack Pack, minus Poppy who had managed to hide. He was taken to Bergen Castle where he was thrown in a cage with the others, at pre-Trollstice preparations, the group witnesses Creek being eaten. When the group is left with Bridget, they are rescued by Poppy and Branch. Bridget discovers their attempt to escape. Under the panic Poppy stops the commotion. An agreement to help Bridget get a date with King Gristle Jr. was made in exchange for rescuing Creek, who Poppy refused to believe had been eaten. When Poppy cannot get Branch to sing, Branch explains why he refuses to sing, leading Cooper to comment "I had a uncle that broke his neck tap dancing once". The group proceeds with the plan with Branch tagging along but not singing, Cooper helps the others create a wig for Bridget to hide who she was and make her stand out. The date goes successfully and the King reveals he is saving Creek for consumption later. With news their friend is alive the group attempts to rescue him. In a turn of events, the group is re-captured this time both Branch and Poppy also being victims. Creek reveals he is selling the entire Troll Village out to save himself. The entirety of Troll village is thrown into a pot, to be served for Trollstice. During this time, Poppy goes grey, Cooper like the other trolls becomes sad as well and also turns grey. Branch starts to sing, which brings back the colors in Poppy and also himself for the first time in over 20 years. The trolls are released by Bridget as a thanks for helping her get a date with the King. Though the village is lead to safety, Poppy is unable to abandon Bridget to the other Bergens, and The Snack Pack goes back to save her by showing the King she was his date. Gristle realises that he is happy and Bridget is the cause. The Trolls celebrate. Cooper joins in with dancing and singing, as well as lighting a match that causes the pot to explode and sending Chef andCreek out the Castle. Character Concept He was design based on a line of animal Trolls, and the Giraffe stuck out so was used as a basis for the character. Cooper's original design was to be a mailman giraffe, and a tap dancing giraffe with troll ears, but this was changed for unknown reasons. A number of books by David Lewman have Cooper as Troll Villages mailman as a reference back to this early concept. Cooper went through many concept designs, some wildly different to others such as switching between bipedal and quadrupedal. Tomonthy Lamb admitted Cooper was fun to design when speaking of Cooper's conceptualisation. While the best design was chosen for the Trolls film, he would have loved to have any of them in it. One of Branch's rejected concepts also featured him riding one of the rejected Cooper concepts as a mount, implying at one stage Cooper was even conceptualised as a steed for Branch."The Art of the Trolls", ISBN no.;9781785653025 Initially in Trolls: Crazy Party Forest!, he was listed as a "Trollimal". Dandy and Hooper, the only 2 other "Trollimal" type characters in the game, both are based on rejected Cooper concept art. Concept Art Cooperconcept.png|As featured in the "Extras" section of Trolls Cooperconcept2.png|As featured in the "Extras" section of Trolls Cooperconcept3.png|As featured in the "Extras" section of Trolls Branch concept2.png|Branch riding one of the Cooper concept rejects from The Art of the Trolls Snack packcropped.png|Initial Design comparison graphic of The Snack Pack, Cooper's rejected design is furthest right Merchandise Official Website thumb|right|The Facebook accounts "Troll of the Month" for Cooper[https://www.facebook.com/TrollsUK/photos/a.539978159515155/1104408729738759/?type=3&theater Facebook details] Cooper is a rarity in Troll Village: a fuzzy giraffe-like Troll creature, with a goofy grin plastered permanently on his face. He’s the strangest member of the Snack Pack, but whatever he lacks in intelligence he makes up for in enthusiasm. * Cooper has crazy dance moves. * He has wicked harmonica skills. * He's always upbeat. * The full coat of Cooper's hair makes him especially magical. The Facebook account also uploaded details about him in their "Troll of the Month" series. Trolls: Crazy Party Forest! He was unlockable in Trolls: Crazy Party Forest!. In the game, he was a "Trollimal" Troll whose favourite activities were Yoga. Kinder Egg Bio From their Trolls World Tour Promo; Cooper has four feet to bust the craziest dance moves! The friendliest member of the Snack Pack, Cooper may not be the brightest Troll around, but he more than makes up for it in enthusiasm – and wicked harmonica solos! Trivia thumb|right|From [[Trolls Holiday, showing Cooper as the original toy Cooper was based on]] *The original toy he was based on makes a cameo in Trolls Holiday when the group goes through a worm hole. * Cooper is one of only a few character from Trolls who has the same voice actor for The Beat Goes On!, the others being Cloud Guy and Fuzzbert. References Gallery Page Poll Do you like Cooper? Yes I like him No I don't like him Undecided, I'm not sure pl:Kufer Category:Trolls Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Trolls Characters Category:Trolls Holiday Characters Category:Trolls: The Beat Goes On! Characters Category:Trolls World Tour Characters